


River flows in you

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, also, because i live for this au, dancer!hyunwoo, fuck yes look at his pianist hands like comE ON, i don't know what to tag what's new, i'm posting it instead of studying for finals, maybe changing them later, pianist!minhyuk, yeah there's a dance club in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: River flows in youwas the background music of Minhyuk's life.(or: Minhyuk likes playing the piano, and Hyunwoo likes hearing him play)





	River flows in you

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!
> 
> after like 6 months working on it (lmao who's slow here, yeah me), i finally finished this story - during finals, i LOVE my timing. i'm officially dying but here, have some fluffy showhyuk and too much descriptions of piano stuff (btw, i was so lost with the vocabulary in this topic, i'm not an english native speaker)
> 
> i suggest you listen to "river flows in you" by yiruma during your reading!! since it always comes back to that song!
> 
> enjoy <3 <3

Minhyuk groaned and almost punched the keys of the piano with his fists. It has been half an hour he was trying to play the new notes of his music score, but his fingers were always clumsy, ripped over the hash keys and did off key chords. He wasn’t even trying to play it with the good rhythm but only aligned the notes as he could. He was slow, his eyes going from the sheet to his clumsy hands. He frowned when the sound of the piano wasn’t good, trying to find his mistake, putting his fingers on the right keys. He was sorry for the score in front of him, and apologized to the musician who had produced the music. For once that he was working on his piano, he was that horrible.

 

He sighed again, and decided to call it a day. He put away the sheets, telling himself he would work on it again the next day. He didn’t like disappointing his piano teacher, but it felt as if he was only doing this, week after week. He liked the piano so much; he remembered how he had decided to learn it suddenly in middle school. His parents were at first surprised by his sudden like, and even if he was thirteen at that time, he didn’t think it was too late to begin to learn the instrument. He managed to find a personal teacher that his parents were willing to pay for his private lessons once per week. They thought that at least, if he was studious enough for the piano, he wouldn’t get other bad ideas teenagers could have. They also thought it would be good for his own personal development, and they followed his idea with the condition of not stopping after a few tries only.

 

Minhyuk was stubborn and managed to prove that he was good and could be trusted. His first year has been the most productive of all of his piano years, surprising his teacher and everyone, and then he found it a bit more fastidious, and it’s not like he wanted to stop learning the piano but he felt that even if he wasn’t a bad student, he was not a wonderful one either, which disappointed him a bit.

 

In front of his piano, he decided that he wouldn’t leave it on bad chords and wanted to at least play something nicely. He brought his hands on the piano again, and let his hands stride it with ease. The notes flew through the room. Smooth, fortissimo, he didn’t even hesitate on what to play, not needing any music score. His fingers could rip here and there, losing the flow of the notes, during a change of octave or a flat, but it was for only few seconds.

 

He arrived to the end of the play, slowing his pace, and then did the last chord, proud of himself. The sound oozed and lessened little by little. He dropped the pedal and stood up. He always was happy to play [River flows in you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0) by Yiruma. It was almost the only play he could perform by heart. And the more he played it, the more he found ways of performing it. He could nuance it, slow and then accelerate when needed, and if he was concentrated enough, he didn’t do any mistake.

 

The door bell rang when he left the living room where the piano was. Curious, he went to the door since he was alone at home.

 

“Hi Minhyukie.”

 

Minhyuk smiled widely when he saw his best friend in front of him. Hyunwoo lived few houses away from his own, and they knew each other since kindergarten. Even if Hyunwoo was a year older, they went to the same highschool and never stopped being friends through all those years.

 

“Hi Hyunwoo hyung, come in!”

 

They were used to random visits through the day when they wanted to see each other just to talk or play videogames together. As if Hyunwoo was living there, he went upstairs with Minhyuk behind him, and entered his friend's bedroom. They both lied comfortably on his bed and began to talk smoothly; it was always so simple between them. School had begun again two weeks before, and they didn't have find that much time to exchange as much as they wanted, since they were in different classes. When Minhyuk finished to talk about his rather frustrating last quiz, Hyunwoo waited some seconds, his stare on the ceiling, before speaking up:

 

“Did you know the school orchestra is looking for new members? I thought of you seeing their flyers. You spent quite some times at your piano teacher's house during the holidays.”

 

Minhyuk smiled timidly, avoiding Hyunwoo's eyes that were now on him – he could feel it. He would never find the strength to appear in front of the orchestra's room. He knew he wasn't good enough for it. It's true he spent hours playing the piano with his personal teacher during the holidays, but it only was because through the past few months, he had skipped few of their apointments for one reason or another – he felt guilty about it, thinking of it again – and needed to make up for the lost hours.

 

If he was with his teacher to help him with the music score, he could play good enough. But he really was lost if he was all alone. He needed his teacher to follow the right beat and learn the right notes. He's been able to finish a piece of music seven pages long that he was working on since more than a year; the reason of his slowness was that he didn't work on it enough outside of his lesson hours. He was slow, and not enough disciplined, but he loved the feeling he had when he played the piano right.

 

“I don't think I'll go, I'm not interested.”

 

He felt Hyunwoo's eyes on him, scanning him, but he knew his best friend wasn't judging him or something; he maybe was surprised, but he just nodded to show he understood Minhyuk's decision.

 

“And you? You'll be part of the school's dance crew once again, right?” Minhyuk said.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo replied, and his eyes became those pretty moon crescents when he was talking about something he liked.

 

It made Minhyuk smile. He could have bet his best friend would chose this club again. The year before, he had assisted to their performance. He's been fascinated by the choreographies and also the fluid moves of his friend. Hyunwoo was made to dance, he had that piercing stare that made the public swoon, as much as he had that shy and cute smile that everyone liked. Minhyuk was sure it was an innate talent, to dance like him. Sure, Hyunwoo worked hard to have his actual level, but it was obvious he had something more in him. If he heard a song, he couldn't help but mark the beat with his foot, and to move with the notes; and as unfair as it was, he didn't look like an idiot at all, like Minhyuk would if he tried to dance even a little bit. Hyunwoo was in his element, and Minhyuk loved to see him immersed in the music and his dance moves.

 

While for Minhyuk, it wasn't the same when he was in front of a piano; as happy as he was playing some melodies, his capacities weren't wide. He wasn't the kind of pianist who could improvise a track or could play a music score entirely after a quick look. He could work with it, though; piano wasn't a huge part of his life, he liked other things. He had some weird link with this instrument.

 

Sometimes, Minhyuk wondered if he pitied himself a bit too much for being mediocre, and took it as a reason not to do much to improve. And then he just thought that he could give the amount of work he wanted and just enjoy what he had, not thinking of others.

 

Hyunwoo left his house just before dinner's time after playing some videogames together.

 

♪♫♪

 

A lot of posters were hooked on the school's walls to advertise all the clubs that existed; older students went to younger ones to talk about their activities so they could increase their amount of members. Minhyuk looked at this kind of game with a smile, half mocking half admirative. All the work they did to have enough people in their clubs before the deadline of the inscriptions... He knew extracurricular activities were kinda important in the life of a highschool student, to be more sociable and have extra points for college. Minhyuk didn't find anything that appealed him though, so he looked at the posters without seeing them and listened to his seniors without hearing them.

 

That day, he had music class, and an examination at that. Their teacher, since the beginning of the year, wanted them to play the piano, helped with all the synths he had in his classroom. Minhyuk, luckily, had learned the little music score pretty quickly since the level of it was simple to accommodate most of the students. In a way, it reassured Minhyuk who thought he wasn't that useless when it came to the piano.

 

Students were divised between the many synths in the room; those who needed to wait for their little examination – since the teacher needed to hear them one by one – could spend the time as they wanted. The majority took the opportunity to chat.

 

Minhyuk had proposed himself to play at the beginning of the hour to be free of the examination quickly. The teacher approved his playing with a nod and a smile, and it made Minhyuk sigh of satisfaction, noticing just then that he had held his breath because he's been unsure of his work. He quickly let the synth to an other student and went back to Kihyun and Hyungwon, who lazily chatted at their desks, giving him a thumb up when he said he had got the maximum grade.

 

Few minutes later, he noticed that no one was playing on the teacher's piano. It was a pretty good one contrary to the simple synths the students could use, and while those were at the back of the wide room, the piano was at the front, for when their teacher gave them solfeggio lessons or played it for their singing classes. Minhyuk's fingers itched to play a bit, and he told himself that no one would scold him if he played a melody during a music class.

 

He stood up, gesturing to the piano so Hyungwon understood why he was suddenly moving – while Kihyun was being graded at the back. Minhyuk sat on the stool and let his fingers skim on the keys; the sensation was different, as all the times he had played on different pianos before. He firmly put his hands on the keyboard, and decided to play his favourite music score, _River flows in you_. Working on the pedals and the speed, he was immersed in the melody with a little smile. It happened he ripped on some alterations but he managed to find the good flow of the notes without much difficulties.

 

At first he had felt shy to play in front of his class, but he thought no one was focused on him, prefering looking at their own notes for the evaluation or doing a last minute homework for the day. He had also been careful to lower the volume of the piano since it was an electronic one. That way, his song was only a background sound for those who really wanted to listen to him.

 

When Minhyuk did the last note, he smiled and stretched a bit, raising his head. He was quite surprised to see some of his classmates around him, who congratulated him. Some whined, telling him they wanted to play as easily as him to pass their piano examination with a good mark, and it made Minhyuk shyly smile, scratching the back of his neck.

 

He was asked to play something else, which he did, but he caught the pensive stare of the teacher on him. He was curious but didn't question it further, and concentrated on an other song he could play.

 

When he showed what he could do, which wasn't spectacular nor that wide, but was still good enough for the students who didn't play the piano, it was the end of their class. The teacher went to Minhyuk when he took his bag to join Kihyun and Hyungwon:

 

“Did you see we were looking for new people for the school orchestra? I heard what you played and it's good. What about joining us?”

 

Minhyuk blushed because of the little praise; he didn't think he deserved it though, since he had only show what he was good in, and no one saw his struggle; he was scared to disappoint his teacher.

 

He remembered his conversation with Hyunwoo. He still didn't dare to join the orchestra; only thinking of it gave him a stress lump in his throat. How could he be part of it with his capacities? He knew those in the orchestra were for the most part in a music school outside, if not at the music academy. They played since longer than Minhyuk, they were more serious and skillful. How could he compete?

 

“I don't think it's...,” he began, but was interrupted.

“You can come to one of our rehearsals to see if you like it, don't you think?”

“Huh, yes.”

“And you'll play a bit too. It's nice to have new faces!”

“I'll... I'll come then.”

“Wonderful. Rehearsal is tomorrow at five, don't forget it.”

 

The teacher thought the conversation was over and exited the classroom just like everyone did. Minhyuk, still a bit unsure regarding what he had agreed to, joined his two friends that were waiting for him in the corridor.

 

“What did he tell you?” Kihyun asked, curious, while they walked to the cafeteria.

“He asked me to take a look at the orchestra club,” he simply replied.

 

He was kinda stressed and felt bad thinking he couldn't achieve what others thought of his capacities and not fulfill their expectations. His anxiety subsided when he saw Hyunwoo waiting for them in the hall with Hoseok. He automatically smiled, and almost ran to them to greet them.

 

“Hi!”

“Hey! Shoot, Minhyuk, I heard some of the students talking about you when they passed near us, what did you do to be popular like that?” Hoseok asked eagerly.

 

Minhyuk's eyes became wide, surprised that he was talked about.

 

“I simply played the piano during music class and some listened to me. Also, the teacher asked me to join the orchestra since he found what I did enough.”

“That's great!”

 

Minhyuk shrugged, not that sure. Hyunwoo, who had looked at him intensely until then, knowing his best friend, patted his shoulder and said:

 

“It would be a good try though. If the teacher asked you personaly, you can give it a chance. At the end, you're the only one to chose if you join the orchestra or not.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, feeling a warm feeling spreading through his body. He felt more calm after Hyunwoo's words, but he couldn't focus on it more, since Hyungwon decided to nudge his head on Hoseok's shoulder.

 

“Don't take a nap right now, it's time to eat!”

“Carry me then,” the taller one whined.

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes and simply took his hand in his to drag him after him, while the others followed.

 

“You three all have a dance rehearsal tonight, right?” Minhyuk asked Hyunwoo, checking all his friends' schedules in his head.

 

His best friend nodded, and the lunch break quickly passed with Hyungwon finding a way to nap with his head on Hoseok's lap.

 

♪♫♪

 

Minhyuk was stressed as fuck. He was surrounded by people he vaguely knew, who were – almost – all at the music academy, and who knew how to play their instrument and how to read a music score way better than him. The music teacher had greeted him when he had entered the room, and he timidly sat with the other pianists next to the pianos. If he wasn't mistaking it, it was already the fourth time the orchestra had rehearsals, but with the beginning of the school year and all the new students, it was usual to see new persons coming at this time. However, the teacher had already given out few music scores to the musicians.

 

The violonists were doing some exercises to warm up, and the guitarists tuned their instruments. Everyone had something to do; it looked like busy bees everywhere. Minhyuk felt a bit lost and kept himself away of all this. Soon though, a third year student came to him and gave him few sheets.

 

“It's what we'll play today. You can use this keyboard,” she said, poiting at one.

“Huh, thanks.”

 

Now that he had music scores in his hand, Minhyuk thought he was way more content when he had nothing. They needed to play that today? Right away? Without letting him time to study it more? A pit of anxiety hit his stomach. He looked at what he had. Everything became blurry because of his panic; he couldn't concentrate on the rhythm, he was slow to read the notes, and he was paralyzed in front of the keyboard. He wasn't accustomed to work on a music score all alone. His piano teacher was always there to read it with him and do the most.

 

Around him, each student was concentrated, impassive and not perturbated at all. Few notes could already be heard, which didn't calm him since he was already lost if there was hash keys or not. The more he panicked the less he could concentrate and it was a vicious circle. The teacher would soon ask all of them to play together, and he wouldn't be able to do a single thing, and he would ruin the hard work of everyone, and the teacher would be really disappointed to have given him a chance.

 

When the adult clapped to have everyone's attention, Minhyuk thought he would die. He hadn't settle on a single thing during those few minutes. He vaguely knew few chords, but he was quasi sure he messed up with the alterations. Moreover, when was the time he needed to enter the music? He had never played in an orchestra; it was too much pressure to play while thinking of others.

 

The teachers had decided to make each kind of instruments play one after the other. He was tapping the beat on his desk, giving advices here and there. Minhyuk was trembling.

 

When it was the pianists' turn – they were four – he almost collapsed. He put his hazardous hands on the keyboard and tried to follow what the others did. But since it wasn't natural to him at all, the fast rhythm was blocking him and he was too slow to read the right notes. His performance was a real nightmare and he ruined what the others played. The students weren't doing any off key notes. Minhyuk grinded his teeth when it was his own messed up notes that were heard. After third lines of the music score, he was lost, not knowing were he was supposed to be anymore, and he prefered stopping there the carnage he was doing.

 

The three other pianists finished it without any problem; Minhyuk had his head lowered, feeling the piercing stares of a lot of students on him. When it was over, the teacher talked first to the others, then asked Minhyuk:

 

“So, Minhyuk? What did you do there?”

“I... I-I didn't have enough time to work on it,” he stuttered, his eyes looking at his hands on his laps.

“Then you need to concentrate more.”

 

He surely didn't want to be mean; he was only saying the truth so Minhyuk could improve, right? But the wry comment didn't help him to feel a little bit better. He was suffocating and only wanted to leave the room. But it meant walking in front of everyone since the pianos were at the very back. He tried to calm down, choked his tears of frustration and shame, and didn't do anything else for the rest of the rehearsal. He didn't touch the keyboard in fear of having a comment.

 

When it was the end of it – and it's been way too long for Minhyuk – he quickly made his way toward the door. He didn't know if the teacher wanted to talk with him, but since he wasn't engaged in anything and that the adult was already talking with other students, he decided to leave without waiting.

 

Once in the corridor, he walked with a fast pace to be the more far away from the room. He didn't feel good at all, and he felt as if he could cry just there. He needed to forget the teacher's stare, those of the students; they weren't mean per se, but he hated this astonishment, this disappointment he had clearly understood. He felt awful and below everything, he didn't like that others put expectations in him that he knew he couldn't achieve and that this was the conclusion of it all.

 

He needed to think of something else, but how?

 

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Hyungwon who was calmly walking to him.

 

“Hyungwon?” he said, a bit surprised to still see him there.

“We were dancing with Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Hoseok is buying a drink and then we'll both go, but Hyunwoo's waiting for you upstairs.”

“I didn't ask him to wait for me though.”

“But it'll be good for you to see him, right?” Hyungwon kindly smiled, and it's as if he understood what Minhyuk had just been through without asking anything, and Minhyuk suddenly felt a fond feeling for his friend.

“I'm going to join him then, thank you!”

“See you!”

 

Hyungwon took the way of the hall and Minhyuk went up the stairs to find his best friend in the dance room. Minhyuk realized it's what he needed: seeing his best friend. He would feel less depressed not being alone, even if the memory of what had happened at the orchestra rehearsal was still burning his mind, and he didn't like it at all.

 

He quickly find the right room and slowly opened the door. Catching Hyunwoo concentrated on the music, dancing, he entered the room silently. He didn't want to disturb him, so he sat against the wall and watched him moving with such ease with the rhythm of the song. Minhyuk was always in awe in front of Hyunwoo dancing.

 

When the music was over, Hyunwoo sighed, content, and that's when he noticed Minhyuk thanks to his reflection in the big mirror wall. Instantly, his eyes disappeared because of his sweet smile, truly happy to see his best friend here.

 

“So, Minhyukie, how did it go?” he asked, going to his backpack to take his water bottle, before sitting next to him. He drank few sips while waiting for him to finally speak.

“It... didn't go well at all,” Minhyuk whispered.

 

Hyunwoo didn't press him to go on, knowing him. Minhyuk tried to repel his tears and the anxious feeling in his stomach that came when he was simply thinking of the scene.

 

“They gave me a music score the minute I arrived. I was too stressed and didn't have time to study the notes better. Since I had a hard time reading the sheet while playing, I played horribly. I've never been in an orchestra and it is so stressing to think of the others while playing.”

 

He choked on a sob, and Hyunwoo's hand directly went to the back of his neck, caressing him in a soothing way to calm him down. The sweet gesture allowed Minhyuk to focus on his breath, and after a few minutes, he continued:

 

“It was horrible. I hate this feeling I have. I wanted to try, but now that it's over, I don't see the point in everything I did. I feel... humiliated. It's dumb, right? I... I don't play the piano to be feeling like this...”

 

He wanted to rub his rage and his sadness out, but he had no idea how; even after what he said to Hyunwoo, he still felt overwhelmed. His feelings were consuming him and he wanted to forget what had happened so badly.

 

“It's over now, you don't have to go back to the orchestra ever again. I'm proud of you that you were brave enough to try. Since you know it's not for you at all now, you'll be able to play the piano the way you want.”

 

Hyunwoo had said all of this while giving him a comforting hugs for a few seconds. The gesture made Minhyuk's head spin and he felt better, more calm, the ugly fire in him dying bit by bit thanks to his best friend. When Hyunwoo shifted a bit, he offered his smile to the younger, and Minhyuk smiled in return.

 

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, their shoulders pressed into each other, back against the wall.

 

“Can you play _River flows in you_ for me, before we go?” Hyunwoo whispered.

 

Minhyuk looked at him, surprised, but nodded. He was happy he asked; it was the one he played the better, and he knew Hyunwoo really liked it, too. If Minhyuk played it, it would be a way to make him less bitter about the disastrous orchestra rehearsal – where he would never go again.

 

Hyunwoo took his bag and followed Minhyuk to the music classroom. The highschool was almost deserted of every students and teachers. The room was luckily empty. Minhyuk chose to sit at the same keyboard he had messed up few hours before, as if he had his revenge.

 

Hyunwoo sat on a chair with the back at the front, so he could put his strong arms and his head on it, ready to listen to his best friend. Minhyuk smiled and already felt better; he put his hands on the keyboard, did the first note and then everything came so easily, flowing smoothly. The notes flew through the room for his only audience, Hyunwoo, who was focused on Minhyuk and his work. A little smile tugged at his lips, showing he was glad he had helped his best friend to feel better.

 

Minhyuk was playing without pretending anything, without trying to being pretentious. He wasn't searching to fiercely improve to be at the top place of a music academy. He didn't see the point in it.

 

For him, playing the piano was a thing that brought him a joyful and simple happiness. Calm, when he felt like it, with the audience he wanted.

 

And Hyunwoo was the best audience he had ever dreamt of.

 

♪♫♪

 

“Hi noona!” Minhyuk exclaimed, when his piano teacher opened the door of her house.

 

She didn't greet him with a happy tone as she usually did; it even was cold words who welcomed him, to the point it worried Minhyuk. Through the years of having her as a teacher, he had never seen her in a bad mood. Why was she frowning without a smile?

 

Walking to the living-room where the piano was, he felt a heavy atmosphere. When Minhyuk gave his teacher his notebook, she took it harshly, without a word, while she usually asked him how his week went or talked about the weather. Minhyuk was almost scared at this point. What was going on?

 

He understood it was only the beginning, when he finally played his scores. As always, he didn't have played the piano enough between his lessons, and as always, he had thought it was okay to do so. But seeing how irritated it made his teacher, and all the sighs she let out while she corrected him bluntly with wry remarks, he thought he should have taken a bit more time and be more serious in front of his keyboard at home.

 

Each time he was off key or hesitated on which notes to play, he whispered a “sorry” full of remorse. He felt bad when, lost between the keyboard and the sheets, his teacher took his hand and put it without much of gentleness on the right keys. He didn't dare looking at her and had his stare fixed on his hands. He tried his best to be the most concentrated and to give her as much satisfaction as he could with his work – or, at least, the less exasperation possible.

 

She was annoyed and he couldn't help but blame himself; even if it was obvious it wasn't his fault at first, coming for his lesson without working much, while each week she asked nicely if he could look through his music scores more, didn't help to make her feel better. His teacher was usually the kindest person he had ever met; who could have thought she could be like right now, irritated and pissed off?

 

It was the worst piano lesson of his life. He didn't even know what was worst between this and the orchestra rehearsal from few weeks ago. He thought again of all those times he had, immaturely, abused of his teacher's gentleness: when he's been late by ten minutes, when he came without working, when he had cancelled a bit late because the boys had invited him to spend the afternoon together, or even that time when he was so tired because of school work he had fallen asleep and had woken up way after his lesson time.

 

He bit his lips and cursed internally against himself.

 

When they had finished to work on his current music scores, he noticed five minutes were left before the end of the lesson. He used this time and asked:

 

“I can play an old music score, to work a bit more. _River flows in you_ , for example.”

 

His teacher nodded, half lost in her thoughts, still looking annoyed. Minhyuk put all of his concentration and willingness in his favourite piece; he wanted his teacher to still think that he was a student that could do a little bit. Maybe she wasn't feeling good because she had lost her patience, her will to teach him, him who was too lazy, that she couldn't stand him? He wanted to sooth her and calm her down a bit, maybe give her her smile back, if he managed to play good enough with desire and accuracy.

 

While his hands were dancing on the keyboard, a bit shaky and stressed to do badly, he remembered he was the one to have given the music score of _River flows in you_ to his teacher, instead of her chosing what he needed to play. It was one of this music he like d the melody of, and that he had wanted to be able to play by himself. After months and a hard work on the rhythm which was a hard task for him, he had managed to finish the music sheets with a great joy, really proud of himself for once.

 

And today, he wanted to play it perfectly. He didn't dare to speak, so he hoped the notes could work better than words.

 

He was so concentrated that, when he played the last chords which resonated thanks to the pedal, the sound fading bit by bit in the silent room, he realized he was bent over the piano; he suppressed a whine of pain because of his back. He knew the position of a pianist was important, but he surely was in that state the whole lesson because he was scared he would undergo his teacher's anger.

 

He raised his head and looked at her. If he read her face well, she seemed more calm, even if she was still silent and didn't smile.

 

“It's time, Minhyuk, you can go.”

“Oh, okay. See you next week, noona!”

“Hm, good bye Minhyuk.”

 

Minhyuk tried to look joyful while bidding good bye a last time, to give her a bit of strength to find her smile again. He didn't know why she was like this, but she was terribly terrifying when she was mad.

 

He walked back home, and couldn't help but think of how the lesson went; it hadn't been relaxing at all, and if anything, he was stressed and overwhelmed.

 

What if he wasn't made to play the piano, despite the happiness he felt when playing it? Did his lack of diligence make him unable to learn this instrument? Was it even worth it to have piano lessons if he didn't give his everything in it?

 

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see Hyunwoo on the streets, who noticed him and called him to have his attention, pleased to meet his best friend by chance. Minhyuk joined him and they walked together to Minhyuk's home, but he was pretty silent, which worried Hyunwoo.

 

“What happened?” he simply asked. Minhyuk sighed and scratched his neck, pouting, “my piano teacher was really angry today. It's the first time I saw her like this, and I'm afraid she has enough of me, since I'm too lazy and I do everything as I want... She never said anything you know, and now I feel guilty? It's dumb to realize it now.”

“How was your attitude today?”

“I... tried to do my best not to annoy her more. I was pretty concentrated, I think.”

“Then that at least is good. I don't know her but I think she noticed your efforts. You'll see next week how it goes.”

“Hm... I'll work this week so she won't be upset because of me over this at least.”

“Don't worry, it'll get better. Work and everything will be fine.”

 

Minhyuk smiled. They talked some more, and then parted ways to each go back home. Once in his bedroom, Minhyuk began to do his homeworks with a clearer mind, all thanks to Hyunwoo's words.

 

He didn't know what he would do without him.

 

♪♫♪

 

“I won't know a lot of people...,” Minhyuk whined, at the back of his family's car.

“You'll still have fun, I promise. It's only an afternoon, and you have your phone, don't be a crybaby,” stated his father.

“You wanted to stay with Hyunwoo?” her mother teased him.

“Mooom!”

 

But it was kinda true; Minhyuk would have liked to spend some times with Hyunwoo instead of going to a (distant) family gathering where he didn't know a lot of people. When they arrived, Minhyuk greeted everyone, knowing their names or not. A lot of adults were able to recognize him and told him how much he had grown up, how handsome he had become, but Minhyuk himself could only reply with a small thank you and a shy smile, embarrassed.

 

The little party, which was a birthday one, was like any other. The reception hall was huge, the food delicious and galore, and everyone was chatting happily. Minhyuk managed to escape the main hall when he had finished to eat; his mother had told him there was a playroom in the resort, and Minhyuk wanted to go there to relax a bit. He liked talking with adults, but there was no other teenager except him. He knew there were a lot of children, though, and he didn't mind being with them at all – if he was honest, he liked them a lot.

 

The noise level was pretty high in the game room, thanks to all the little kids laughing and screaming while playing, but it didn't bother him. The room was huge, and he noticed a piano in the back. It surprised him, but pleased him too. He would be able to play a bit, and that was a great distraction.

 

He tended to play more lately, which helped him improve of course. He still remembered how his piano teacher had been upset weeks before, and how the lesson just after that one, she had excused herself telling it had nothing to do with Minhyuk but simply was a family matter that bothered her. She felt sorry to have made Minhyuk uncomfortable, but he urged to tell her it was nothing – if anything, it had helped him realize his behaviour.

 

Even without his music scores, he played everything he could, taking his time and trying to become more at ease with the new melodies he was working on learning. He alternated with songs he already knew, like _River flows in you_ , that he could play without thinking too much. But as much as he liked playing the piano, he was beginning to get bored.

 

That's when he felt a little hand tugging at his sleeve. He turned his head toward a little boy who looked shy, but had bravely come to him.

 

“Hyung, hyung, it's really beautiful, what you play.”

 

The kid bit his lips, looking unsure, but kinda determined to say something.

 

“Thank you, I'm really happy you like it,” Minhyuk said with a huge smile to make him at ease.

“Can you... can you teach me how to play, hyung?”

 

Minhyuk was surprised; he had never taught anyone how to play the piano, but at the same time, he felt proud and happy he could help with it. He nodded eagerly, and his approval made the little boy smile widely.

 

“Thank you hyung! I'm Changkyun!” he added.

“Then Changkyun, Minhyuk hyung will teach you how to be a great pianist!”

 

Changkyun squealed, full of willingness and joy at Minhyuk's words. Minhyuk caught him by the waist, since he was tiny, and put him on his laps so he would be able to touch the keyboard. The little lesson began; Minhyuk chose to make him play the beginning of [Für Elise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w) that he still knew a bit. It was melodious and could please the little boy, and he didn't need to play with his left hand too, only learning those for the right one.

 

“Listen first and then you'll learn it, okay?”

 

Minhyuk slowly played the first notes of the music score, and he noticed Changkyun was a lot concentrated on how his hand moved on the keyboard, showing he was willing to learn and success.

 

“You put your finger there, and then you hit the black key, like that, and you do it again. You count until five, and you've already done the beginning of the music!”

 

Step by step, Changkyun learned which notes to play in which order. He did some mistakes, played other notes instead of the right ones, couldn't find the right sequence, but Minhyuk was always here to correct him and show him again and again what was right.

 

“One, two, three, four, five, and then you move, yeah, like that! You're doing really well Changkyunie.”

 

When he was playing, Minhyuk couldn't help but find him cute with his serious face, the tip of his tongue out because he was immersed in his work.

 

“Do you want to try alone now?” Minhyuk asked, judging Changkyun could do well.

 

Changkyun nodded, shy and nervous.

 

“First, you find the right black key. And don't forget to count, hm?” Minhyuk reminded him.

 

Changkyun played everything Minhyuk had showed him all alone; he did one mistake, but it was still impressive and Minhyuk felt so proud of him.

 

“Congrats! It's so nice Changkyunie, you can be a pianist like hyung!”

“Thank you hyung! I'm so happy!”

 

The little boy clapped his hands, giggling with sparkling eyes. He wriggled on Minhyuk's lap, looking toward some kids playing near them. When he spotted the one he was looking for, he exclaimed:

 

“Jooheon hyung! Honey hyung!”

 

The other little boy, who had adorable chubby cheeks and a playful smile, raised his head and went to them.

 

“What's up Kyunie?”

“Minhyukie hyung taught me how to play the piano, listen!”

 

Jooheon stayed next to the piano and listened to his friend. When Changkyun was playing, Minhyuk looked at him with pride; he felt happy he'd been able to teach a little kid a little piece of music, and he was even more glad that Changkyun wanted to show what he learnt with such sparkling eyes.

 

“Woah! That's so cool Kyunie!” Jooheon said, his little cute eyes widening when the notes were over.

“Right? Thank you again, Minhyukie hyung!”

“You're welcome,” he replied fondly.

“Can you play something, Minhyukie hyung? Please!” Jooheon asked eagerly.

“Of course!”

 

He helped Changkyun to get off his lap, and played _River flows in you_. The kids, who knew this piece since it was well-known, shouted some ' _oooh_ 's and ' _aaaah_ 's when they recognized it, and clapped with their chubby hands when he finished it. Minhyuk couldn't help but feel proud, and happy to have given a little happiness to the kids by playing the piano.

 

Changkyun tried to play a bit again, Jooheon too, and then it was time for Minhyuk to go. He said goodbye to his little fanboys, and once in the car, told his mother about them, saying they were cute and everything. A little smile stayed on his lips all the way until their home. He wondered if Changkyun would continue to play the piano to impress Jooheon, since he seemed he valued him and his dimples a lot.

 

He exchanged some messages with Hyunwoo on his phone, and his best friend asked him if he wanted to spend the night at his house, since it was the week-end. After his parents' approval, he told him it was okay with enthusiasm.

 

Fast enough, he was in his best friend's bedroom, talking about the day he had.

 

“Changkyunie was so cute, assiduous and concentrated like that! And he did all that for Jooheonie! It really gave me a urge to do better. I think I understand my piano teacher and why she teaches it. I hope I don't disappoint her too much... By the way, I began to learn a new music score. It looks easy, but it isn't at all, it asks a lot of technique, and it's a real memory exercise. You know I don't read the notes that fast when I play, so I need to memorize everything. When I play the first note, everything flows quickly and there's no break at all, not any silence! It's hard to play it but it's really beautiful for the ear...”

 

Minhyuk suddenly realized he had been lost in his words, but Hyunwoo didn't even once stop him.

 

“It's nice to see you like this.”

 

Minhyuk scratched the back of his head, a bit flustered and embarrassed.

 

“I think I understand why I play the piano thanks to Changkyunie. It's not to do better than the others – I'm far from being the best –, but it's to make the others smile, even a little. Also because I like to manage to play something by myself, I feel accomplished even if it's not perfect, you know?”

 

Hyunwoo simply nodded.

 

“It's the same for you when you dance, maybe? Well, you're better at dancing than I am at playing the piano... You could do it for a living!”

 

It made Hyunwoo chuckle, whose ears became a bit red.

 

“Not to that point... even if it would be cool. Speaking of it,” he added after thinking, “we have a performance with the club in a month, you'll come, right?”

“Of course! You did so well last year! Will Hoseok and Hyungwon do a duo again?”

“I think so. They chose the song _From Zero_.”

 

They talked until late at night, both falling asleep on Hyunwoo's bed, Minhyuk too tired to move to his futon and favoring Hyunwoo's arm as a pillow.

 

♪♫♪

 

“Do you want to play _River flows in you_ , Minhyuk? You need to have a little break between your two other music scores, so you can relax and stay concentrated,” his piano teacher smiled.

 

Minhyuk nodded, happy to play this piece, which could help him not being too tired after the attention he put on his work. He played with a smile, improving each time he played it, and he was happy when his teacher approved his performance with a nod.

 

“You play it really well, eventhough it's been years and we don't play it during lessons anymore.”

“I really like it, and I often play it too. I don't think I'll ever forget it.”

“You have a really great memory. You don't need music score to play it. You know, profesional pianists don't have any either during their concerts.”

“Seriously? Ah, but it's the only piece I know without a score. It's only an habit I took. I'm not that good to read music score...”

“It's still great. Theory isn't everything at all when you're a pianist. Of course you need to know a bit of solfeggio, but you can really improve if you practice a lot. The musicality, the spirit of your playing, it all comes when you practice. What does a true pianist is his memory, I believe; everyone can have theory lessons for years and be good with rhythm and solfeggio, but if he never touched an instrument, what the point? Maybe he'll have facilities to learn or to play, but I think it would lack his personality. To play well, you don't need a music score.”

 

She looked happy of everything she just said, but Minhyuk didn't comment it. They worked on an other piece. Minhyuk's thoughts were still on his teacher's words. He understood her point of view, and it gave him confidence.

 

Of course, he still thought the ones he knew were at the music academy had the theory, the technique and the expressivity in their performances, and that was the best anyone could have. But for him, who played for his pleasure, he was happy to see that, despite being only average with solfeggio, he could still be recognized by his teacher.

 

This kind of words really helped him to continue to play the piano, day after day.

 

♪♫♪

 

Minhyuk didn't have a lot to do, waiting in the huge train station's hall. He had spent the week-end at his uncle's house in Busan, enjoying the beach and the sun, and it was time to go back to Seoul. His own parents were off to Jeju Island that same week-end for their wedding anniversary, and he didn't want to stay alone at home, so his uncle invited him for the meaning time.

 

At first, Minhyuk would have liked to stay home if it meant he could be with Hyunwoo, but the latter spent a lot of his time rehearsing for the dance club performance. He knew his best friend would be focused on the choreographies and not available to waste time playing videogames with him. To be honest, Minhyuk missed him a lot, but he couldn't seem whiny and ask for his time when he was clearly working hard. Dance was something Hyunwoo cherished a lot and Minhyuk didn't want to annoy him. At the same time, Minhyuk didn't have any clue about Hyunwoo's solo performance. He knew he had one, but not the music nor some steps had been revealed to him. Minhyuk always pouted at Hyunwoo when he said he wouldn't show him anything. Minhyuk couldn't help but feel left out a bit.

 

This year, the elder seemed even more serious with his performance. Was it because it was his last year in highschool? Minhyuk felt a pinch of sadness, thinking that he would spend a year without him in the same buildings. His thoughts went ahead of him and he realized he would surely not be in the same university either.

 

Minhyuk didn't want to feel sad thinking of it after such a relaxing week-end; he almost didn't touch his homeworks, but it wasn't something that mattered a lot. A bit lost in his thoughts, he was wandering alone with his backpack, waiting for the platform for his train to be announced. He had insisted to his uncle that he was fine simply being dropped at the train station and that he could wait there alone, shushing him playfully to go back to his home since he was a big boy already. Minhyuk liked having little moments to himself like this one, but now that he had thought of Hyunwoo and the future concerning studying, he felt a bit down.

 

His wandering brought him to another part of the train station, where people could sit. Around him, a lot were rushing, pulling suitcases with them, family going back from a little vacation, students, lovers, employees in suits and necktie. He stopped a bit away from the stream, and his eyes fell on a keyboard in the corner of the hall.

 

A panel just next to it invited anyone to sit there and play a bit for his own joy and for the others to hear it. The idea of it all brought a big smile on Minhyuk's face. How simple yet wonderful it was to put a piano in that crowded place, for anyone to share a bit of music between two trains.

 

Minhyuk chuckled, and since no one was actually playing it at the moment, he walked to it and plopped on the seat. He kept his bag below it, and checked how loud the sound of the keyboard was. To his liking, it wasn't too much; his notes would be heard, but still be a background sound in the ambient noise of everyone walking, the talks, the various announcements.

 

He checked the time, noticing he still could play a bit before his train.

 

There was no real motive for him to play, as always, for the billionth time, _River flows in you_. This music went with him anywhere, silently waiting to explode with all its notes, all its variations and feelings poured in the flow of the river it was for the ears. Minhyuk often thought of what was the purpose of this piece of music he found himself playing any other day. It was punctuating his life here and there, as if it was the soundtrack of his youth. He could feel a bit of nostalgia, of incomprehension and willingness – for what? – in the melody.

 

Like a river, its water running or slowing, always following the same pattern, the piece of music lived once more under Minhyuk's fingers.

 

He felt a bit more sentimental today, he didn't know why, but he felt it could be heard in his performance. Even if he was the only one noticing it, somehow, being able to realize something about himself reassured him and it's like he discovered an other part of his complex feelings.

 

Was he making any sense?

 

The memory of his fingers allowed him to let his thoughts wander around, and suddenly Hyunwoo's smile came to Minhyuk's mind and he remembered how this music was his best friend's favourite. Ah, how he missed Hyunwoo... It was a bit dumb to feel so, since it wasn't like Minhyuk couldn't see him. He could send him a text so they would go to school together on monday morning.

 

After the few repeats that composed the music, Minhyuk arrived at the last part of it, and he concentrated again on his hands. Not too much either, since he knew that he could mess up if he didn't let his fingers play by themselves. As odd as it seemed, it was true though; the habit of the muscles wasn't a joke, just like a dancer with natural choreography's moves.

 

Minhyuk loved the way he needed to play the last notes. It became slower, smoother, softer, as if it was whispered soothing words a loved one would say, day after day, a simple _I love you_ that couldn't be said enough, a promise of always being together, of being happy with each other. It emanated a childish yet refreshing feeling that filled Minhyuk's heart with hope. Hope for what in particular, he didn't know exactly.

 

Rather proud of his performance, he smiled and removed his hands from the keyboard. A bit of pride took him, since he had just played in a crowded place, without being disturbed by people's possible interest in his play. He hadn't feel their eyes on him, and even if it could mean no one took attention in him, which was totally fine, it also meant if someone had looked at him, it didn't bother him, immersed enough in the notes.

 

Eventhough, he heard a little sniff near him, and puzzled, he raised his head to find a young woman standing near the piano behind him. She was visibly crying, and he panicked a bit, not knowing what to do – ignoring her would be rude, right? Minhyuk met her eyes, and he frowned with a pout, as if asking her silently what was wrong, showing his worry.

 

“Are you... Hm... Is something wrong?” he mumbled, standing up to come nearer, but still keeping a safe distance between them in case she found him intrusive or if she was uncomfortable by his presence.

“I-I'm fine,” she sobbed, and Minhyuk had a hard time believing her since tears still streamed her cheeks. “It's just, I listened to you playing, and I found it really touching. The way you performed, it brought back some feelings and memories and, and I couldn't help but cry.”

 

Minhyuk's eyes widened and the tip of his ears became red.

 

“I... I...”

 

He didn't know what to express; his worry, his surprise, his little pride to touch someone's heart with his notes to the point he made the woman cry. She sniffed again, chuckling because of her state in public like that, and tried to wipe her tears with her hand. Minhyuk reacted and searched for a tissue in his pocket, that he gave to her.

 

“I hope you feel better?” he said, his sentence souding like a question, because he was clueless about the possible memories the woman had while listening to _River flows in you_. Was it happy or bad ones? Was it even related to an event she lived or was it just the feeling of the music and her inner sensitive state that made her cry?

 

She accepted the tissue, and offered a quivering yet rassuring smile to Minhyuk. She wiped her tears away and patted her eyes. Despite a bit red, she looked already better.

 

“You play really well. It was impressive and full of feelings,” she commented.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk stuttered, now clearly blushing.

 

Her smile became wider.

 

“It felt good to listen to you here,” she added.

 

And it felt like she wanted to add something, to talk further about what music felt to her, how it could touch unknown people's hearts, and Minhyuk would have totally listened to her, but she looked at her watch and excused herself, telling her train was soon and she needed to go. She bidded goodbye and left with her suitcase.

 

Minhyuk was still a little shaken that someone reacted like that to the way he played the piano. It was amazing, how it was possible to touch someone. He didn't know if he should feel guilty since he still made the woman cry, but at the same time, maybe it has been valuable to her.

 

He looked at the piano behind him. This instrument definitely was surprising.

 

It's with lighter steps and a mind less crowded with stressing stuff that he searched for his platform number and went to wait there for his train.

 

He couldn't wait talking about what had happened with Hyunwoo.

 

♪♫♪

 

Minhyuk was humming a pointless melody while looking through some CDs at the music store. By his side, Hyungwon and Hoseok were discussing about the current song they were listening to through the earphones they were sharing. It was a calm afternoon after classes; they finally had found some time to spend together, and Minhyuk was so glad of it. He missed his friends who were working on their extra activites, while he usually just spent his time between his computer and his homeworks.

 

“Would be better if Hyunwoo was there, though,” Minhyuk whispered, his eyes not really seeing what was before them.

 

Hyungwon eyed him weirdly, and Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, confused, but smiled at him nonetheless.

 

“Something's wrong?” he asked, finally neglecting his little research – nothing appealed him anyway. If Hyunwoo was there, maybe he would recommend an album to him.

 

Hyungwon shook his head no, and gave his earphone back to Hoseok.

 

“Maybe Hyunwoo can finish his rehearsal sooner today,” he said instead.

“Really? He didn't tell me anything,” Minhyuk beamed, happy by the possibility of seeing his best friend.

“Since when didn't you both leave school together?” Hoseok asked.

“I don't even remember. He's spending a lot of time at the dance club. What is it that he's working on? You both don't put that amount of dedication in your own performances,” he suddenly commented. “Is he struggling with something?”

 

Hoseok took a bit too much of time to reply – that second of hesitation, of pregnant silence that made Minhyuk raise an eyebrow; but he acted like he didn't sense it, because he hated asking for an explanation when something was clearly going on but nobody wanted to tell him what exactly. If no one wanted to tell him the matter, it was for a reason. Right?

 

“Not exactly. He's just really serious with his performance, you know.”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk replied, not really glad with that reply. He knew Hyunwoo was hardworking, and he knew he practiced a lot. But there was still this feeling of incomprehension in him, this feeling of _I know too little while you obviously know more_. Minhyuk realized at that moment how accurate it was.

 

Why couldn't he see Hyunwoo practicing? Minhyuk really didn't want to come off as the annoying best friend, but it was getting on his nerve, and he hated himself for that. He tried to think of something else instead, but he wasn't appealed by the music store anymore.

 

His friends eyed him pitifully and that wasn't what he wanted, either. Minhyuk huffed, trying to find something to do, to say, an escape.

 

“You miss Hyunwoo, right?” Hyungwon then said softly.

 

Minhyuk couldn't believe how his mood could swing that much in a short amount of time; from content, confused, annoyed to sad. He looked helplessly at Hyungwon, and as if he was ashamed of himself, he sligthly nodded. All his thoughts led to this: he missed Hyunwoo. That was a fact pretty simple to understand, but with Hyungwon's words, it felt more real.

 

“Does it really feel like we're best friends?” he commented. “You spend more time with him than me, thanks to – or because of? – the dance club. I don't even dare to go to his home in the evening because I'm sure he's tired and I don't want to bother.”

“I'm sure he doesn't want you to feel that way,” Hoseok quickly said, walking nearer to his friend to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You know his silent self. He can be a bit oblivious... on certain things. Even if it's not all of them, luckily.”

 

Hyungwon pocked Hoseok's side and the elder yelped, which made Minhyuk laugh. He managed to relax a bit and calm down from the turmoil he's been through those past minutes. He knew he couldn't help the accumulation of thoughts he had, but it didn't become worse thanks to his friends who were there to change his mind and make him focus on other things.

 

“Do you want to go grab some coffee or is there something you want to buy here first?” Minhyuk asked, already thinking of a nice caramel macchiato.

 

Hyungwon opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it and he smiled instead, looking behind Minhyuk who asked him what was going on – he got no reply, though. Hoseok had the same face as his best friend, which questioned Minhyuk even more, and he turned toward what they were apparently looking at, when he heard the door of the store opening with a light and old sound of bells jingling.

 

At the entrance was Hyunwoo, eyeing the room in search of his friends, and when his eyes met Minhyuk's, a sweet smile appeared on his face and his eyes disappeared with soft wrinkles at the corner.

 

Minhyuk's heart missed some beats and he suddenly felt kind of funny, but he didn't focus on it longer than needed; his best friend, whom he missed so much, was finally in front of him.

 

“Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk exclaimed, rushing to him, putting his hand on his upper arm, smile brighter than the sun.

“Hi Minhyuk,” he softly replied with his usual calm behaviour, but the fondness in his stare was clearly visible.

“You didn't tell me you'd come here, we were almost about to leave.”

“Sorry.”

 

Minhyuk shook his head to refute Hyunwoo's word, too happy to think of anything else than the fact he was able to spend time with his best friend.

 

“You directly came here after the rehearsal?” he asked, passing his hand in Hyunwoo's hair, still a bit damp.

“Yeah,” he replied, and maybe a bit self conscious about his sweaty self, his big hoodie, sport trousers and sneakers, he added carefully, “is it alright?”

“Of course it is, dummy,” Minhyuk laughed. Oh, how he had missed Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo blushed a little, but Minhyuk thought it was because he was still a bit hot after all of the dancing he'd done. On the other hand, Hoseok and Hyungwon were looking at them with that knowing stare and soft smile that Minhyuk didn't even notice since all his attention was on Hyunwoo. They had begun to talk about this and that in the middle of the store and it was the calmest Minhyuk felt since a few days.

 

Perhaps, if he was less oblivious, more observing, or thought a little bit more of his exact feelings, he'd realize something crucial. Eventhough, at the back of his mind, Minhyuk was still questioning all those little comments his friends made concerning him and Hyunwoo. Meaningless words or teasing ones?

 

When you know how to play a music piece by heart, that you play it again and again and again, you don't even have to think when you hit the keys, note after note. It comes naturally and the melody is within you, anchored in your memory and in your heart. Your fingers are so used to the path they need to take that they live by themselves. Your mind is sometimes out of it, rambling on other stuff. It's when you suddenly think more of the music you're currently playing that you can stumbble on the keys and lose the easiness it was to play it. It's when you ask yourself questions about which chords to do next, which part of the music sheet you're doing next, that you're unable to play it and you stutters on the keys as if it was the first time you ever tried it.

 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo's friendship was similar. Minhyuk never questioned it, how it evolved, how he managed to find new ways of living it and shading it with crescendo, fortissimo or piano piano, softer keys or storming performances. Hyunwoo was his best friend. And, perhaps, when he'd take a bit more time to think of it, he'd realize something and be speechless, still or awkward for a few moments, until he could be back on his feet with the right words at the tip of his tongue.

 

Minhyuk wanted to suggest Hyunwoo to finally go to that café after all, but the background music of the store changed and suddenly, well-known keys echoed, and it's as if time slowed down around Minhyuk and Hyunwoo who exchanged a surprised stare. They both smiled widely.

 

“It's,” Minhyuk murmured, but then he closed his mouth, not even finishing his sentence, and just enjoyed the soothing music piece that he liked so much and that Hyunwoo learned to like thanks to him.

 

They stayed still, in their own bubble, while _River flows in you_ washed through the store.

 

♪♫♪

 

There were days like this one when Minhyuk couldn't stay still in his room. His attention was in vacation; he couldn't focus on his work for school or on a simple book, he wasn't interested in any of the usual games he played on his computer. Laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling was frustrating. He needed to do something but it was like his brain always said no after a few seconds, and Minhyuk was angry not to be able to do anything. Even after eating a snack, he looked cluelessly at the sink in the kitchen.

 

What could he do? And why was he feeling like this?

 

He hated that kind of moment he had sometime. He felt like he just lost his time and wasn't worth anything. He didn't even know what he could say to his friends if he sent them a message to distract himself; pointless conversation wasn't what he wanted, and he hated forcing one if it wasn't genuine. He could have gone on a walk outside to clear his mind in the fresh air, but he then realized his hair was a mess, not shiny as usual since he hadn't washed them for the week-end spent at home, far away from any possible comments or glances from people. Honestly, if he knew he would not go out, he privileged old clothes – fashion be damned – and barely took care of his skin. What was the point if he was alone, right. But right now, it annoyed him not to have taken care of himself a bit. Going outside was a nice idea, but he didn't want to in that state when he felt upset, sweaty and far from comfortable in his own skin.

 

Passing in front of the mirror in the corridor, he grimaced seeing a pimple between his upper lip and his now crunched up nose. On top of feeling angry with himself, he also felt worthless and ugly. Great.

 

He decided to calm himself down by taking a shower, letting the sweet scent of soap invade his nostrils and dim his twirling thoughts. The water against his body and the bubbles created by massaging his scalp with his shampoo relieved him, and he relished in the quiet moment that indeed did wonders. Still confused though with what he could do to make something of his day, when he stepped out of the shower, he felt better with himself, refreshed and clean. He get dressed with a white T-shirt and grey sport trousers. His hair was still wet when he exited the bathroom, and his bangs were almost in his eyes, but he ignored it, liking the coolness it brought.

 

He wandered to the living room, still a bit lost on what to do, when the answer came to himself so easily that he was surprised he didn't think of it sooner: the piano his family owned was waiting proudly in the corner of the room, and Minhyuk only needed to seat before it to play and lose himself in a melody.

 

It was what he needed for sure.

 

He didn't wait to get ready and soon enough, his fingers were dancing on the keys. His inner state from earlier, that mix of slight anger and disappointment, was visible in the way he played. He needed to release those feelings, and expressing it by playing the piano was a good way. Sure, his play was more rushed, louder and less sentimental than it normally was, but it helped to empty his mind from negative thoughts. His tensed muscles relaxed. His negative fidgeting disappeared, poured in the notes, similar to a kid running everywhere to spend his surplus of energy.

 

Unloaded from his uneasiness after a few minutes, he sighed and found his inner peace, glad he managed to calm himself down. The melody he played expressed the same state he was in, and the bit of pieces he tried were smoother, calmer. He focused more on the serene atmosphere.

 

It felt as if a storm had passed and Minhyuk could now breathe easier in the fresh and silent air after the rain and the thunders.

 

It felt like the seconds and minutes trickled around him were asking him to play _River flows in you_.

 

Minhyuk chuckled thinking of such links and dived into the comfortable piece.

 

It was so familiar, it was a piece of himself he thought he would never lose. It has been something he worked hard on to be able to express it the way he wanted. He couldn't think of a possible time when he wouldn't be able to play it. The notes were always at the tip of his fingers, and he was certain than even in thirty years, it would still be the first piece he would think of when he'd be in front of a piano. He loved it way too much.

 

There were the usual few seconds of silence after Minhyuk ended the piece. The remaining of the notes were vibrating through the air, undisturbed and leaving quietly to let room for the growing feeling of calmness in Minhyuk's heart.

 

Minhyuk smiled. And then he heard something by the windows, and he turned toward it, curious, slightly frowning. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no sound was heard, until a slight embarrassed chuckle broke Minhyuk's silence.

 

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo said, breathlessly, almost afraid of disturbing the atmosphere that took place around them.

 

The air shivered but _River flows in you_ was still being played in their head.

 

Hyunwoo was leaning against the frame of the open windows of the Lee's living-room; his cheek was previously against his arm, reminding those little italian angels painting that Minhyuk didn't know from which church in Italy it came from. Now, Hyunwoo's ears were red at the tip, and an awkward smile yet really endearing one was illuminating his face, and he didn't really know why, but Minhyuk had a hard time thinking.

 

“I'm sorry if I scared you,” Hyunwoo said quietly, “but I was passing by and heard you playing since the window is open, y'know? And I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so immersed.”

 

It felt like there were other words at the tip of his tongue; Minhyuk compared the feeling to when there were notes at the tip of his fingers but he wasn't able to produce them on his piano. It could be upsetting.

 

“It's okay,” Minhyuk smiled, still sitting in front of the keyboard.

 

Hyunwoo, despite emanating a little nervous aura, didn't move and looked at his best friend, without saying anything. And maybe it was in his eyes, in the way he stared, like, truly _stared_ at Minhyuk as if he wanted to remember forever his features, the curve of his lips, the sharp line of his jaw, the way his wet hair was plastered against his forehead. But Minhyuk's heart suddenly beat really hard, and there's a click just like a new part of a piano piece suddenly unveils and becomes easier to play after hours and hours stuck on it.

 

It feels like Minhyuk sees Hyunwoo for the first time and it's making his head spin.

 

He realized he never understood what it truly was between them. (And that their friends understood it way sooner than him.)

 

It was Hyunwoo before his eyes yet it didn't feel like usual, like the normal days, like the normal Hyunwoo. He was suddenly so much more, that it kinda shocked Minhyuk, and he was left clueless and questioning everything.

 

_Oh god, what is this_ , he thought. _Am I really..._

 

Even if Hyunwoo was his best friend, that he was the person he trusted the most on this earth and with whom he was the most comfortable, Minhyuk felt like he suddenly couldn't say anything, because everything seemed too overwhelming and it's as if each word weighted so much, he could destroy everything with a simple sentence. It was terrifying.

 

Not even a minute passed – already too much to seem normal – but in Minhyuk's head it seemed an eternity. Hyunwoo looked as troubled as him, fidgeting.

 

“Minhyuk, you know...,” Hyunwoo whispered.

 

Minhyuk thought it was dumb Hyunwoo was still outside; he should invite Hyunwoo to come inside, to stop being at this damn window, so they could talk normally like they did in his room so many times. But Minhyuk was tensed and a little scared, since the huge feeling that took his whole body made him feel as if he was taking too much place in the room, and it wasn't pleasant. So behind the open window Hyunwoo was, and no words passed Minhyuk's lips, who just nodded awkwardly at his best friend's words.

 

“You play really well,” Hyunwoo stuttered, and it felt out of place yet it wasn't like he didn't believe what he said.

“Thanks,” Minhyuk replied breathlessly on autopilot.

 

Minhyuk knew that there were really huge words swirling in his head, but he wasn't ready to say them yet. His state reminded him of the little storm of his feelings he experienced not even an hour ago, but it felt different. He wasn't alone, Hyunwoo in front of him, as handsome and sweet as ever, but for once his presence made him nervous instead of relaxed. It was a shame, really, since usually Minhyuk could tell him everything passing through his mind. Yet, lately, he had a harder time finding the will to express what he was feeling. He knew it was really absurd, because Hyunwoo would never judge him. But Minhyuk felt a little bit like a burden, and instead of talking about it directly, he let it grow little by little. It wasn't an healthy move, but Minhyuk was scaredy like that. His newly found feelings weren't helping him to open up, either.

 

He wasn't the only one who seemed to have an inner turmoil. Hyunwoo, who always looked so composed ordinarily, was fidgeting, and arbored a little pout that Minhyuk was sure he wasn't even aware of. _God, he's too cute..._ , Minhyuk thought, and he blushed; realizing the heat spreading on his cheeks, he lowered his face, hoping Hyunwoo didn't notice.

 

The atmosphere was a little electric. Hyunwoo coughed a bit, and the sound filled the empty space between them, and Minhyuk thought that it was great that something as simple as that could disturb his awkwardness to return to his usual self.

 

“Ah, I wanted to remind you that the performance of our dance club is on wednesday after classes. You didn't forget, did you?” Hyunwoo said with a little, shy smile.

 

It reduced Minhyuk's unfortunate stress to see his best friend smiling, and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

 

“Of course I didn't forget. You prepare it since so long, I wouldn't miss it for anything,” Minhyuk laughed – was it a dumb laugh? He felt self-conscious now. “I can't wait to see you all perform.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded, then exhaled as if he just did something that took him a lot of concentration, and simply smiled again, saying:

 

“I will go now, I want to rehearse again with the guys. I'll see you on monday? You can always text me.”

“Sure hyung!” Minhyuk smiled, his cheeks still rosy.

 

They bid goodbye less awkwardly than the beginning of their encounter was, and Hyunwoo disappeared from the window. Minhyuk stayed in front of the piano for a little longer, but didn't play anything else.

 

His realization struck him a lot and he was trying to adjust to it, not really knowing where it would lead him.

 

♪♫♪

 

Minhyuk had been distracted until the day of the dance club performance. Since Hyunwoo was as busy as ever with the imminence of what they had prepared since so long, it's not like his best friend had noticed his unsure state at school, barely catching each other before classes. Minhyuk spent more time with Kihyun since consequently, their three friends from the dance club were working on the last details of their event when they had a break.

 

It helped Minhyuk a bit to be in Kihyun's presence; even if he was lost in his thoughts sometimes, Kihyun was always here to make some snarky comments about this and that. If Kihyun noticed how Minhyuk seemed distracted, he said nothing about it, and Minhyuk was glad, because he didn't know what he would have replied not to sound suspicious. He wanted to keep his thoughts for himself in the meantime.

 

Minhyuk didn't know if realizing that he liked his best friend was really _that_ life changing. After all, he had always been really close to him, and thinking back on everything, Minhyuk wondered how he didn't realize it sooner. It made things a bit awkward though. He couldn't help but wonder if very move, every thought, was suddenly different from his usual self, as if he was screaming his feelings, and if someone would find out. But since he barely saw Hyunwoo the three first days of the week, it wasn't that much of a big deal. It was mostly in his room that he thought a lot of everything that _could_ be, that could happen, how it would be to be Hyunwoo's boyfriend, how it would be to not say anything, if he would find the strength to be honest.

 

On wednesday, a good part of the school was talking about the dance event, and in all the corridors, Minhyuk could hear everyone planning to go, hoping they got a good seat, betting on which songs would be used. Minhyuk only knew that Hyungwon and Hoseok had chosen _From Zero_ for their duet, but the other songs were a mystery. He only was curious about Hyunwoo's choice for his solo though. Maybe it was because he liked him more than a best friend, but Hyunwoo's dance style was Minhyuk's favourite. It's not like he had critical eyes to judge with accuracy any dancer, but something from Hyunwoo's style just seemed _right_. 

 

After classes, Minhyuk and Kihyun stayed in the cafeteria and chatted, drinking sodas and acting as if they cared for their notebooks open on their homeworks for the week, without touching them at all. The performance wasn't that late, and staying at school was easier. Kihyun was talking about his last vocal lesson, when Minhyuk got a message from Hyunwoo; seeing his name on his screen made his heart flutter a bit.

 

Hyunwoo hyung:

>> where are u rn?

 

Hyukkie:

> at the cafeteria w/ kihyunnie ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

 

Hyunwoo hyung:

>> ok

>> mind if u come at the gymnase rn?

 

Minhyuk checked the time and noticed the performance was still in more than one hour; he shrugged and asked Kihyun if it bothered him to move sooner than planned. At least, they could get good seats. Kihyun didn't see any inconvenience in it, packed his books in his bag and said that he would just quickly buy some snacks that they could eat while waiting there.

 

Hyukkie:

> we're on our way there ^^/

 

They walked through the school to join the huge gymnase used for every event organized by the students. There already was some people chatting, and a lot of the dance club members were moving around, surely to check if everything was in place. Minhyuk and Kihyun entered the venue, and Minhyuk directly spotted Hyunwoo on the scene, illuminated by the spotlights that were already on. He had a serious face on, nodding and listening to an other guy who had a stack of papers in his hands.

 

Once again, butterflies swirled in Minhyuk's stomach, flustered by just seeing his best friend. They approached the scene, and waved at him when the other guy went backstage. Automatically, the concentrated face of Hyunwoo softened, and he smiled, jumping beyond the scene to be at the same level as them.

 

“Sorry making you come sooner, but I wanted you to have good seats, I think the venue will be quickly filled.”

“It's okay, we weren't doing anything that useful,” Kihyun commented, already munching on some chips.

“Hm, you can sit there,” Hyunwoo moved to the front row, honestly the best place in all the venue, and it surprised Minhyuk a bit.

 

Minhyuk recognized Hyunwoo's jacket on one of the chair, and the thought of Hyunwoo placing his belongings there so no one would think of taking that seat, just so Minhyuk could sit, made him realized all over again how sweet and precious his best friend was, and he couldn't help the big smile that spread on his face.

 

Kihyun whistled.

 

“We are such VIP guests I see,” he said while sitting, acting as if he was a king.

 

Hyunwoo laughed awkwardly, and looked at Minhyuk, gesturing to his own seat. Minhyuk smiled sweetly at him, and Hyunwoo's expression changed a bit, as if it had softened. Not that Minhyuk's heart took a rollercoaster like crazy, but he was terribly flustered right now. Something felt different with Hyunwoo.

 

“I need to go backstage now. People will only move around the stage to check the lights, but everything is ready for the sono. And, hm, be sure to keep your seat, right?”

 

The question was said toward Minhyuk, who nodded; Kihyun snorted next to them, rolling his eyes, with a cheeky smile, but Minhyuk didn't bother to give it a thought.

 

“You'll do well,” he happily cheered, and he hugged Hyunwoo in his enthusiasm.

 

His nose was against Hyunwoo's throat, his hands around his shoulders with his palms against his broad back; Minhyuk noticed it's been a while he had been that close to his best friend physically, and his heart rocketed at the thought, but it felt so good to be in that position. He tried to hide a surprised jump when he felt Hyunwoo's hands patting his back and sliding to his hips, but before it became more awkward, he detached himself from Hyunwoo and smiled once again.

 

Kihyun's look was suspicious and maybe Minhyuk didn't manage to not make it seem awkward, but he didn't care, since Hyunwoo looked so bright at that moment, he felt like floating.

 

“I'll go now, see you later.”

 

Minhyuk shouted a last “Fighting!”, and finally sat down next to Kihyun. His friend was looking at him with a smirk, but when Minhyuk gave him a questioning stare, he shrugged, and Minhyuk prefered to play oblivious as well. He could feel what Kihyun thought. He himself hasn't been that discreet, but he couldn't help his reactions when he was with Hyunwoo.

 

Once the performance was over, it meant Hyunwoo would have more time to spend with him again, and honestly, as much as Minhyuk loved to see Hyunwoo being happy when dancing, he loved him more when they were together.

 

They waited in a relaxed mood, not anxious for their friends because there was no need to, and looked at everyone entering and taking places, with Kihyun's comments here and there that made Minhyuk guffaw. Few minutes before the official beginning of the performances, the president of the dance club went on stage, shushed all the students to be less noisy so he could do his speech and thank everyone who helped them during all those weeks of preparation. There wasn't a religious silence in the crowd but more a slight buzz with everyone's ancitipation and the delightful atmosphere. All in all, it was a really good thing so the dancers would be hyped to dance and show off their hard work.

 

The lights illuminating the gymnase went off, even those on the huge stage. Minhyuk held his breath, his stare trying to adjust to the sudden darkness, hearing some shuffle on the scene because he was near enough. As expected, the members were moving into position for the first choreography of the event.

 

His heart beating a little bit more, Minhyuk tried to spot Hyunwoo's bulky frame, which he finally was able to see when the spotlights gradually illuminated back the stage, giving an intimate atmosphere. When the first notes of the first song resonated, few people whistled and cheered, recognizing [Numb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sq_gX354bzI) by August Alsina.

 

And everything went smoothly from here.

 

Minhyuk let himself be entranced by the beats, the lyrics, the way the dancers moved, the choice of each song, R&B, reggae, to something more kpop _ish_ with nice remakes of Twice songs. No one could look away; Hoseok and Hyungwon's duo made everyone scream because _please_ , too much feelings, the crowd shouted “Bang bang bang!” when it was Bigbang's iconic song's turn; choreography after choreography, Minhyuk was amazed like everyone else.

 

Hyunwoo was shining on stage. He gave off such a strong aura that Minhyuk couldn't detach his eyes from him. He loved seeing him in his element, doing what he liked the most, and it was so nice to finally see the extend of all his efforts – and everyone's else.

 

Though, Minhyuk had yet to see Hyunwoo's solo stage. He knew they were nearer and nearer the end of the whole performance, they couldn't have infinity of songs to present either, and while [From Zero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwoWfii3iXQ) was around the middle of the show, not at one point all the dancers exited the scene to only make place for Hyunwoo. It made Minhyuk frowned, a little confused. He _did_ have a solo stage, right?

 

Like every other event involving dance and music, Minhyuk thought that the one of the dance club would end up with a catchy song that everyone knew and could sing alone, even maybe dance as well from their seats if they stood up. So when they played [Love me love me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QcZpmAZVa4) by Winner after an hour or so of dancing, Minhyuk thought that it was it, it was the last song, and even if he loved Winner, he was disappointed, even upset, that Hyunwoo didn't have any solo. He had this trio performance of [Side to side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2AyJlOFjLQ) by Ariana Grande, but it wasn't the same as just appreciating Hyunwoo dancing all alone without restraint.

 

Minhyuk was even more confused when he couldn't see Hyunwoo's familiar face on stage. All the members of the dance club were present though, except him. Panic churned in his stomach, and he imagined way too much reasons of why his best friend wasn't on stage for the last song. He couldn't help but imagine he had collapsed because he was too exhausted after overworking. He should have told him to be careful. He should have bought him some healthy or energy stuff he didn't have a clue about, he should have taken better care of his best friend, for fuck's sake.

 

Everyone must have sensed the end of the event, and was wild because of it, shouting the lyrics and mimicking the key point of the choreography. Kihyun was jamming by his side and Minhyuk would have found it funny if he wasn't frantically trying to know what the fuck had happened to Hyunwoo.

 

The end of the song was like in a blurr to Minhyuk, who anxiously looked everywhere around him, trying to decipher something through the black of the backstages, on the sides, where little groups had gathered to enjoy the end. When _Love me love me_ finally ended, Minhyuk thought the dancers would give their final _thank you_ and wrap the event under tons of clapping from the students, lights on the scene fading and the ones for the audience switching on again.

 

It's not what happened, though.

 

As the dancers exited the scene, a sweet and soft bridge, a little breath before something new, beat like a fluttering heart through the gymnase.

 

The public, still high with Winner's song, calmed down and some people gasped, confused but not displeased at the idea of a last choreography. The bright colors of the stage faded bit by bit, and it all changed to warmer colors that illuminated the center of the scene. It gave an intimate atmosphere that made Minhyuk's heart jump.

 

A single figure slowly went back on stage. Minhyuk's heart missed a few beats.

 

Hyunwoo was right before him, in a simple white T-shirt and black sweatpants, his handsome face arboring a concentrated and slightly nervous frown. In the last few seconds of the musical bridge needed to go from the summery song to the last one, Hyunwoo caught Minhyuk's eyes, and a wide and bright smile illuminated his face even more than the spotlights did until then.

 

Minhyuk was so in love.

 

The first notes of _River flows in you_ resonated and Minhyuk held back an overwhelmed sob.

 

Hyunwoo had chosen Minhyuk's favorite, and by extension his favorite as well, piano piece, for his solo stage. Minhyuk suddenly felt too many emotions, a strong link with his best friend, to see him perform on a song that meant a lot to the both of them. It was like Hyunwoo had wanted to show Minhyuk what could come from this song with his own colors. This time, instead of Minhyuk's way to interpret it with a piano, Hyunwoo gave the notes moves to live through his body.

 

The soft notes weren't what Hyunwoo was accustomed to work on, Minhyuk knew that, yet he had made a lot of effort to create a choreography from scratch, to match the soothing feeling of the artwork.

 

Hyunwoo's moves were full of delicacy, as if everything was thoughtful yet really strong like a river going on its path without being disturbed by anything. There wasn't any feeling of possible weakness, only gentleness and a desire to carry on.

 

Each step flowed into an other, Hyunwoo working on the fluidity of everything, spicing at some decided moments with _pirouettes_ or _chaines_. He played with every space given to him, sliding, gliding on the ground, playing with the horizontality to give this feeling of a long and infinite river.

 

Hyunwoo was so at ease with the moves, it looked as easy as a fish swimming into water. Minhyuk wondered just how much he rehearsed to give this feeling and offer them this breathtaking performance – and in fact, he knew he had put so much effort in it that he barely saw him those last few weeks. But now being able to see the result, to see Hyunwoo literaly shine and give life to this piano piece he loved so much, Minhyuk was touched, overwhelmed and proud.

 

Like a river, its water running or slowing, always following the same way, the piece of music lived once more through Hyunwoo's dance.

 

It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, because Hyunwoo's choreography had that intimate feeling, as if he was showing everyone a piece of his heart, something really sincere, and it could be sensed in his every move. As much as everyone knew the song, only Minhyuk could understand what it trully meant to them both, and this additional information made his head spin.

 

To Minhyuk, this dance felt like a confession of love.

 

The electricity and awkwardness they both felt that week-end, came back to Minhyuk, and suddenly, more than his own feelings, he realized something else – Hyunwoo's own feelings.

 

The piano piece came to an end, and Hyunwoo stopped all his movements in the center of the stage, right in front of Minhyuk. While during the whole dance he had been concentrated on his work, now he intensely – yet with a really fragile and hopeful heart – looked at Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk could only smile and smile some more, never getting tired of looking at his best friend and taking in his figure in front of him, so wonderful and proud and perfect, and while everyone around him cheered and clapped, it felt like there were only the both of them in the gymnase and they couldn't have enough looking at the other.

 

They stayed still, in their own bubble, while _River flows in you_ played and played itself again in their mind.

 

♪♫♪

 

The silence of the school music room was such a contrast, compared to the frenzy atmosphere the gymnase held for more than one hour. After the last applauses and when the dancers thanked everyone from the stage, the majority of the students exited the building while chatting. The main topic of conversations was the choreographies, undoubtedly. People gave their opinion, which parts they prefered, recreated what still lingered in their mind to refresh their memory to their friends.

 

Some waited for the dancers as well – friends, classmates, lovers – so they could congratulate them personaly. Since it was a wednesday, no huge party somewhere in town was scheduled, but a lot of little groups of people, created by affinity, would each join a house or a restaurant to continue with the nice mood the event gave to everyone.

 

Minhyuk was sitting at the back of the room, near the windows and the synths. Each time he was there, he remembered that time he had failed to play, in front of all the students of the school's orchestra. It still was a bitter memory, but thanks to Hyunwoo, he had come to let it go and focus on his capacities and happiness when he could play something he really liked. Thinking of his best friend, Minhyuk blushed again, and thought of all those times he had been there for him, how he had managed to calm him down and make him feel better again. Now, Minhyuk could understand how more deep their connection was, how it had evolved through the years of being together and how it all lead to that moment.

 

Minhyuk was nervous, to say the least. He still couldn't really grip at the situation. Hyunwoo dancing was still in his mind, his amazing smile when they caught each other's eyes, his dedication, seriousness in his work, and the softness every move had held, the meaning of everything. It swirled in Minhyuk's mind. He had never loved someone as much as he loved Hyunwoo. Not even once, he had been interested in anyone, before him – and even in that case, he had noticed really late that what he was feeling for his best friend was _love_.

 

He had sometimes thought of what a relationship would look like, how it would change his everyday life, what he would feel and do for the person linked to him. But imagining it sporadically, not really giving it any deep thoughts, and being minutes away of confronting Hyunwoo in this silent music room so they could finally talk about what was going on between them, the difference was big and Minhyuk couldn't help but be short of breath.

 

The door cracked when it opened, and Minhyuk raised his head to look at Hyunwoo. His heart beat more and he felt his cheeks heating – he didn't know it would feel like this, like he was floating, not really connected to the reality, time fuzzing around him and yet Hyunwoo's strong figure was right in front of him and it seemed like he was the only tangible one in the room.

 

Minhyuk almost slapped himself to be so shaken for something that should be _normal_ – being face to face with Hyunwoo. It had happened thousand and thousand times before already, so why was he so shy?

 

“Hey,” Hyunwoo softly said while approaching Minhyuk.

 

He too was a bit awkward, and Minhyuk couldn't help but find it cute. He realized they were both hopeless, that they shouldn't be scared, that they knew exactly what was happening and yet – it was a bit scary, but they were also confident in their feelings, right?

 

“Thank you for watching the performance,” Hyunwoo added, standing a few feet away from his best friend – too far, Minhyuk thought, since he wanted to be so close he could see every color nuance of Hyunwoo's irises. “It was really meaningful to me.”

“To me, too,” Minhyuk beamed, and he took a step, a burst of confidence spreading through his limbs, his awkwardness dissipating as he progressively took in the idea that if there was one thing he was certain about, it was his love for Hyunwoo, and that he knew Hyunwoo loved him back. He was still nervous, he wanted to hear the words clearly from Hyunwoo, but he should be saying them too.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Hyunwoo exhaled.

 

He stopped for a few seconds, and searched for Minhyuk's hand, that he held in his, his fingers stroking the smooth skin, as if he was finding courage in it. It tickled Minhyuk, and he loved it, so, so much. He nodded to encourage Hyunwoo to go on.

 

“I wanted to, to make it all meaningful and all. I mean, the way I wanted to confess. I, hm, you know I'm not the best with words, so, I thought, I could dance? And, huh,” Hyunwoo rambled, his eyebrows furrowing, upset that what he wanted to express came out so messy, and he stopped, trying to find the right way.

 

Minhyuk chuckled, and he smiled with fondness, taking Hyunwoo's other hand in his, his turn to stroke it lightly, and for a few seconds they just looked at each other and their hearts fluttered yet it's the calmest they felt.

 

“The dance crew asked me which song I wanted to take for my solo stage,” Hyunwoo began again, looking right into Minhyuk's eyes. “And I thought of some songs but it didn't really feel exciting. And then I thought of you, and how much you mean to me, what you make me feel.”

 

He made a pause in his little story, his smile growing and his eyes twinkling.

 

“I wanted to show you how much I love you, since I never had the guts to tell you. And the best song for this is the one you love to play so much, and that I learnt to love thanks to you. I thought that it had to be _River flows in you_ , or nothing would feel right.”

 

Minhyuk didn't know what to expect before, what he would feel once he heard those three meaningful words, those common yet huge words, directed to him, only for him, to express which emotions his person created in someone else – in his best friend, in _Hyunwoo_. It didn't make him faint nor create fireworks in his head, yet it felt even more spectacular than that: he felt _whole_.

 

A puzzle piece finally finding its right place in the whole picture. A piano piece finally flowing without awkwardness under his fingers after so long and gracing his ears. It felt like Hyunwoo's smile after a tiring day at school, it felt like his shoulder brushing Hyunwoo's broad chest when they played videogames in his room, so many afternoon, sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, so, so close.

 

It felt like finding his purpose, being meaningful, a bit selfish perhaps.

 

It was so incredible, and he wanted Hyunwoo to feel the same way as him, to bask in all those emotions that erased every tensed muscle, every anxious thought, and only focused on a strong sense of _right_ , of delightfulness. He wanted them to feel like the world was at their feet and that it wouldn't be difficult to overcome hard times, _together_.

 

Minhyuk's smile was so huge that his cheeks hurt, and in the darkness of the room it felt the same as if the sun was beaming.

 

He took another step, his chest almost touching Hyunwoo's at each breath he took, and slowly detached his hands from Hyunwoo's only to raise his arms and lock them behind Hyunwoo's neck, to be even more close, to feel him more, and to finally see better Hyunwoo's flickering and beautiful dark irises, his gaze so intense. Hyunwoo's arms automatically went to hold him too, gently hugging his waist and reducing again the space between their two bodies.

 

Their faces so close, in the best place in the world – in Hyunwoo's arms –, Minhyuk finally whispered:

 

“I love you, too.”

 

And he read on Hyunwoo's sunkissed face every emotions he had himself felt seconds prior. His heart jumped of thankfulness; so thankful to be able to live this, to be the reason of Hyunwoo's happiness. Simply thankful to love Hyunwoo and to be with him.

 

Minhyuk burrowed his face on Hyunwoo's shoulder, snuggling against him, feeling protected basking in his warmth, and he was sure Hyunwoo could feel his smile against his skin. They hugged for a long time, unable to detach from each other, only listening to their breathing and their heartbeat.

 

They were in love.

 

(Later, when they would reluctantly stop hugging, Hyunwoo would shyly ask if Minhyuk could play _River flows in you_ on one of the school's synths. And who was Minhyuk to refuse. Soon, the notes were flying in the room, only for the both of them, to celebrate.

  
That's when Minhyuk noticed the way Hyunwoo looked at him when he played: with a warm, proud and loving stare. And Minhyuk wondered, since how long Hyunwoo looked at him that way each time he looked at him.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♪♫♪

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk remembered his first date with Hyunwoo. He also remembered the first time they held hands, the first gift Hyunwoo gave him, their first argument followed by their making up, the first time they made love.

 

Their first kiss, too.

 

It was a precious memory, one that still sparkled and made Minhyuk smile and feel giddy each time his thoughts wandered and met this special moment on the way.

 

They were already really close before they officially became boyfriends, so their relationship didn't change that much regarding their habits – the feelings were more intense for sure, and Minhyuk loved to hug Hyunwoo more, to spend time with him at school now that he wasn't always perfectioning his choreography. They took their time for everything to evolve smoothly and come at a lazy pace because they had all the time in the world, and wanted to enjoy every little sparkle of happiness thrown their way in their everyday life together. That's why their first kiss took a bit of time to arrive, at their friends' surprise who, of course, knew what was going on between the both of them before Minhyuk himself.

 

It was a really uneventful afternoon that Minhyuk spent at Hyunwoo's house. They had talked and played videogames and when they took disinterest in Mario Kart, snuggled in Hyunwoo's bed. It was too narrow for two highschool students like them – and it wasn't like Hyunwoo wasn't bulky for his age. Even if Minhyuk was thin, they still struggled to fit, but it sure was simplier if Minhyuk threw himself on Hyunwoo's chest, their legs tangled and his face buried in the crook of his neck, with Hyunwoo's arms around his waist, securing him not to slip and fall on the carpet.

 

Minhyuk liked feeling Hyunwoo's respiration and his body moving with each breath filling up his lungs. He occupied his hands with Hyunwoo's short strands, swirling them slightly between his fingers, tingling him when he brushed his nape. Minhyuk felt the little shiver of Hyunwoo – how could he not, literaly laying on his body – but said nothing. His fingertips travelled to his jaw, tracing a path until he reached his cheekbone. There, Minhyuk straightened a bit and Hyunwoo's eyes fluttered before opening completely again and Minhyuk's gaze lost itself in Hyunwoo's.

 

His playful fingertip was still teasing the smooth skin of Hyunwoo's cheek. As if he was entranced, he went on on his little path and drew Hyunwoo's eyebrows, appreciated his wide forehead, moved down the bridge of his soft nose, ans stopped just above his cupid bow. He avoided his lips, caressed his left cheek, his temple, moved down again to touch his chin.

 

The air was a little electric and neither said anything since Minhyuk had begun to paint every curve of Hyunwoo's sweet face. Still sprawled on top of Hyunwoo, Minhyuk bit his lower lip and moved his stare from his forefinger to Hyunwoo's eyes, who was looking at him intensely, yet with a softness that almost destabilized him.

 

His breath twitched a little, and then he finally, gently, touched Hyunwoo's delicate, full and pretty lips fith the tip of his finger, teasing them a bit and realizing how smooth they felt, how sensitive and graceful – Hyunwoo's shiver, once again, didn't go unnoticed. Hyunwoo's arms tightened around his waist, and when their gazes met again Minhyuk dumbly thought _wow, I'll finally experience my first kiss_.

 

Hyunwoo licked his own lips and gulped down because he seemed a bit tensed, but in the motion, the tip of his tongue licked Minhyuk's finger still on his lips, and it paralyzed the both of them, a huge blush spreading on both of their faces. Minhyuk had retrieved his finger when he had felt the slight moisture, and put his hand on Hyunwoo's shoulders, the other open with fingers spread on his chest, feeling distinctly each quick heartbeat of his boyfriend. (His heart wasn't calm either.)

 

It didn't take long for the both of them to close the distance between their lips. They were shy and unexperienced, clumsy and a bit urgent. Electricity ran through Minhyuk's spine, because he didn't know having his lips pressed to Hyunwoo's would feel like that – he felt so sensitive, it tingled in the best way ever, it felt soft and perfect. They experimently moved their locked lips a bit, spreading a new way of – happiness? Love. Minhyuk didn't know if he needed to breath through his nose or just forget to do it and focus on the kiss, his fingers a bit trembling and trying to grip at Hyunwoo's body as if it would make his head stop spining and bring him back to reality. Which was a dumb thought since it _was_ the reality already.

 

They seperated slowly, their first kiss finally painted in their head with a clouded mind and shaky breath, and Minhyuk chuckled because Hyunwoo was blushing and it was endearing and he wanted to see him like this forever – and for the second time, their lips met each other again, and discovered new things, gently, slowly.

 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo honestly spent hours just kissing each other's lips, biting the soft flesh teasingly, running their tongue on it before opening their mouths wider so they could brush and increase the adrenaline and how good it felt to be doing this. Hyunwoo eagerly pressed his tongue against Minhyuk's teeth, tickling his palate, massaging his tongue, and holy shit Minhyuk didn't know it would feel that good. Before experiencing it himself, he always thought that it looked a little bit disgusting to be exchanging saliva like that, but now Minhyuk couldn't complain at all.

 

They enjoyed each other's little puffs of air between heavy making-out sessions and the little moans and groans they couldn't suppress, showing how much they liked it. It was sometimes heated and sometimes gentle, with their own rhythm, never having enough. Yet they strictly didn't go further than kisses, even if at one point, Minhyuk was under Hyunwoo's strong body with his arms around his shoulders while the older was for the umpteenth time worshipping his mouth. Hyunwoo did graze his lips and teeth against Minhyuk's jaw for the purpose of tasting his neck, but a strangled and a bit scared yelp escaped Minhyuk's free mouth, that stopped Hyunwoo right away. He looked at his boyfriend in the eyes, quickly saying a worried _sorry_.

 

Minhyuk blushed at the reaction and just whispered that he wasn't yet ready for that – maybe a bit ashamed to react like that, because come on it was still a kiss but at an other part of his body, it wasn't a big deal, but he couldn't help the anxious feeling raising in him that made him shake a little. But Hyunwoo, not judging, understanding what was going on, gently moved them a bit in his bed, Minhyuk of top of him just like how they first were so Minhyuk would feel less pressured and wouldn't feel trapped. He hugged him tightly against his chest without initiating an other kiss, so his boyfriend would relax. And Minhyuk was so relieved with the way Hyunwoo reacted.

 

A wave of adoration and love washed through Minhyuk's body. He could always count on Hyunwoo for anything, and he knew he could trust him with all his heart. He was so precious, and for sure that afternoon, he fell a little bit more in love.

 

(They kissed again later, a bit more lazily but with the same affection, until it was time for Minhyuk to go back to his house since it was a school day the following day.)

 

Minhyuk religiously didn't forget about any of his first time with Hyunwoo, whatever it was about. How could he not, when it brought him a tingling happiness all over his body, making it so worth it to remember Hyunwoo's sweet smile that he was the reason of? He sometimes couldn't believe he was Hyunwoo's boyfriend, and still his best friend with how close, understand and helping they were to each other. He was only twenty, but for now, he couldn't imagine his life without Hyunwoo, and perhaps his whole life would be spent with this man by his side. Honestly, it sounded really good.

 

Being one year apart in terms of age, it's been a little hard and strange not to be in the same school as Hyunwoo when he went to college. Yet, Hyunwoo had chosen a university in their town, so Minhyuk still managed to see him a lot between their classes and other extra-activities.

 

Now, nothing could stop Minhyuk to see Hyunwoo even more often. Indeed, Minhyuk was on his way to another _first time_ with Hyunwoo.

 

The subway was roaring on the railway yet was not too packed, and lost in his sweet memories, Minhyuk looked at each station name appearing and disappearing, until the right one was announced. He get off the wagon and followed a familiar way in a quiet neighborhood once out of the station. His feet lead him in front of an old but still good-looking and welcoming apartment building. Minhyuk put one of his heavy bags on the ground and took his freshly new keys from his pocket, opening the front door and making his way to the elevator. A chance there was one, with the number of luggages he insisted to carry all by himself.

 

Soon enough, even if it felt like time had slowed down to Minhyuk, the doors opened on the 5th floor. He struggled a bit to bring everything in front of the door 514. A cute mat was in front of it, and Minhyuk's smile widened, a bit surprised such a common little thing could make him giddy. His hand trembling a bit, he took his keys again and opened the door.

 

“I'm home,” he softly said.

 

Foot steps were heard from the direction of the living-room, and Hyunwoo suddenly appeared in the corridor. Minhyuk took his time to admire how beautiful, how soft, how lovely – how domestic – Hyunwoo looked, right now, in a simple T-shirt and jean, funny sockets Minhyuk had gifted him for their first Chritsmas together as a couple on his feet, welcoming him home with his usual soft smile illuminating his whole face like each time he stared at Minhyuk.

 

A wave of emotions raised in Minhyuk, and he felt so content and excited, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

 

“Welcome home,” Hyunwoo replied, taking the last few steps to his boyfriend before engulfing him in his warm embrace. Minhyuk let out a happy sigh, and neglected his bags to hug Hyunwoo back. “Did you have any problem coming here?” Hyunwoo whispered, his face burried in Minhyuk's shiny hair. Minhyuk giggled. “Not at all. I've done this way a lot of times already you know, it was okay as always.”

 

“Yes, but... today, it's special,” Hyunwoo replied with a little shy laugh, and Minhyuk fell in love all over again if that was possible. “I'm gonna help you with your luggages.”

“We'll put them in our bedroom?” Minhyuk chuckled, letting go of Hyunwoo to look at him, stars in his eyes.

“Yes, in _our_ bedroom.”

 

Hearing Hyunwoo say it, little butterflies woke up in Minhyuk's tummy. He was really too smitten, but how could he not? Hyunwoo quickly took everything as if it weight nothing, while Minhyuk only kept his backpack. They walked the short distance to go to the bedroom, but while Hyunwoo passed the living-room as if everything was alright, Minhyuk stopped in his track.

 

His mouth agaped, he wondered if he was dreaming.

 

“Hyunwoo, what the hell?” he exclaimed.

 

There wasn't any anger in his tone – it was only pure surprise. Yet, Hyunwoo took his time to put the bags in the bedroom, and when he came back few seconds later, Minhyuk saw his red ears, always shy smile and pure happiness.

 

“I thought that it would make our apartment feel complete. Do you like it?” he added, a hint of unnecessary worry at the end of his question.

 

In a corner of the room, where Minhyuk was sure there used to be a bookshelf the last time he came to visit, stood proudly an old patinating and oh so charming dark wooden piano, a little bench in front of it with a few score sheets waiting on it. The object was beautiful, as if it was whispering old stories and forgotten melodies to Minhyuk, and the ivory keys looked really inviting.

 

Taking a step toward it, he notied that the score sheets arbored the tittle _River flows in you_. Minhyuk could play it since years without needing any sheet, but seeing it there, on this piano – his piano? – in Hyunwoo's apartment – wait, _Hyunwoo's and his_ –, it made him feel a bit overwhelmed, but he didn't cry.

 

He felt Hyunwoo's arms encircling his waist, his torso against his back, and Hyunwoo's breath hit his ear lightly, making it tingle and he shivered, snuggling against his boyfriend more.

 

“You're crazy, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk laughed, but his words were dripping with so much love. “This is so wonderful. But how did you manage to get one? This must have cost...”

“Shh, don't think of it. I found it in one of those flea markets, an old grandma sold it to me for almost nothing. She was glad it would be used again, and I myself was pretty content too. I imagined you in our living-room playing on it, and I needed to get it.”

 

Minhyuk turned aroung to hug his boyfriend suitably, basking in his husky and manly scent, feeling so whole in that exact moment. He then raised his head a bit, nudged gently his nose against Hyunwoo's cheek, and finally put his lips on the sweet ones of his boyfriend. He smiled so widely it was a bit ridiculous and it hardly resemble a kiss, but after soft laughters shared so close like that, Hyunwoo took the initiative to put his hand on the back of Minhyuk's head, and angled their mouths better to properly kiss, softer, then harder, melting into each other embrace and making the world stop a little bit just for them both.

 

 

 

 

(Later that day, Minhyuk played _River flows in you_ on his newly acquired piano, only for Hyunwoo's ears. They laughed a lot because the piano had a lot of keys out of tune due to his old age and because Hyunwoo didn't think of checking it, but it didn't matter at all. The notes enveloped them in the usual cosy feeling it brought, and seemed to celebrate the both of them being together.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved and in this period of anxiety/stress over uni stuff it would for sure cheer me up <3
> 
> random notes:  
> 1\. my dancing skills are even lower than sungjin's so it was a real challenge to describe the dance club event, i hope it was okay??  
> 2\. watch me writing about first kiss while i never experienced it myself lol  
> 3\. leggit wanted to delete the whole beginning when i re-read it to proofread, but i posted it before doing it ;;  
> 4\. i love "love me love me" but my jam is "island" my incle heart couldn't resist  
> 5\. come scream @ me on twitter @jeolmeoniji i need mbb friends <3
> 
> I LOVE YOU YOU ARE LOVED THANK YOU FOR READING MY STUFF!!!


End file.
